I Feel Good (Raven's Response)
by MadMeijin
Summary: This is the companion piece to "Made to Love You". It's CyRae, and it's rated M for safety's sake.


**I Feel Good**

 **(** _Raven's response to Made to love you)_

 _ **For:**_ Danielle Dove Roth

 _ **Two Years too late, sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **I still don't own the Titans**_

 ** _This is a CyRae companion piece to "Made To Love You", and takes place on their Honeymoon._ _The song is "I Feel Good" by Stephanie Mills_**

I feel. Two words that had struck dread in the mind of Raven Roth for most of her life. Because of the evil that her feelings could one day unleash she locked them away from the world. But Raven Roth was no more, in her place stood Raven Stone, and Raven Stone could certainly feel. What she felt right now was the fingers of her Husband ghosting over her bare shoulders, and his lips pressing softly against her own.

 _ **The night we met I often remember  
Two strangers meeting for the very first time  
Now, here we are facing each other  
Two lovers holding on to something real  
Something so meaningful  
If you wanna know how I feel  
**_

Victor's hands left a trail of tingling gooseflesh in their wake, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Raven's lips. Victor knew just what to do to drive her to the edge, and he knew how to push her over it. His lip replaced his hands, trailing as light as a butterfly down her chin to the soft flesh of her neck. Where his fingers left tingling, his lips left a trail of fire. The fire on her skin was nothing compared to the fire that raged in her body.

 _ **I feel good  
Baby, I feel good all over  
You and I have one another dreams  
Above all we're finally where you are**_

 _ **Say no more your expressions shows it  
I see a little sunshine inside of you  
Just to be with you its so exciting  
Who would've thought it could happen to me  
It's no secret we're in love even a little child can see**_

 _ **I feel good  
Baby, I feel good all over  
You and I have one another dreams  
Above all you know  
**_

The dress that her Maid of Honor Starfire had so laboriously worked at getting on her now lay pooled in a rumpled pile of lavender silk and lace at her feet. Victor lifted her lithe frame and lowered her to the large satin sheeted bed. She sank into the soft mattress, shivering as the cool sheets met her seemingly overheated skin. The coolness was soon forgotten though because the next thing she felt was her husband's naked torso pressing deliciously into her. His lips captured hers in a show of ultimate passion. In the years since the defeat of her father Trigon, Raven had learned to embrace her feelings, but it was Victor that taught her to revel in them. Only he could make her feel like this though, with only his lips and hands he could overwhelm her.

 _ **I been to many places, I've seen lots of faces**_

 _ **Thought I knew just about everything everything there is to know  
You can never cease to amaze me the main reason I live is because**_

 _ **I feel good  
Baby, I feel good all over  
I feel good, I feel good  
Baby, I feel good all over  
I feel good, I feel good  
Baby, I feel good all over  
**_

Before Victor she had never known the feel of the intimate touch of a man, and throughout their relationship he had been careful to never go too far. Kissing, caressing and cuddling had been his limit, for as much as he wanted her, needed her, longed for her he also wanted to preserve that pinnacle of ultimate bliss for that most sacred of nights. Tonight was that night, tonight she would feel what she had dreamed of feeling since she realized her love for Victor three years prior. The myriad manifestations of her emotions had been more vocal of late, each vying for their voice to be heard over the others, but this time a single voice rang out like the clarion call of the sweetest siren, it was she that had in past times been most neglected. A pink blush rose on Raven's cheeks as she surrendered to that call. She who was once weakest now reigned supreme under the gentle of her lovers touch. Leaning forward to bring her lips to his ear she spoke, "Victor, my Dearest, tonight I want to show you my depths, to return to you the very feelings you have nurtured and inflamed within me". She then, with a deft movement, wrapped her legs around his waist and in the same motion rolled to her left coming to rest atop him. Without hesitation she attacked his lips with an aggressiveness he did not expect. It was Victors turn to gasp in surprise and pleasure. Breaking the kiss for a moment "No one has ever made me feel as you have my love, so desired, and desirable, so loved,…..so good." she said in a voice husky with near uncontrollable lust. In a move that surprised even herself this time, she rolled her hips.

 _ **Want you to know  
[Incomprehensible]  
I want to say  
I feel good, I feel good  
Can't you see I feel good all over?**_

 _ **Sweet things just say to me  
Oh, I love it, love it  
I feel good  
Can't you see I feel good all over?  
**_

The trails of fire she felt earlier, even the inner fire started by Victors lips, were but pale flickers compared to the inferno that engulfed her now. Her entire body felt like an open flame, but her core was like the flames of hell itself. In a reflex motion Victor's hips bucked upward to meet her as she rolled again and erased the ability to form rational thought. Raven's powers had vaporized their remaining articles of clothing, and the two became one, loving, and being loved, feeling and being felt, to heights never before even dreamed of. Time held no meaning for they were each others entire universe. A universe where the half man and the half demon, the two least likely to feel rewrote their own numb, lonely and loveless fates into an epic for the ages.


End file.
